


Daddy's Day

by wordsareleftbehind (froggydarren)



Series: Daisies [9]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/pseuds/wordsareleftbehind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Side-dedication to all the Dads who earn their title by love and not just DNA. Thanks to Deej and Star for cheerleading <3</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Day

They'd decided to make things easier and be able to see everyone that they would spend the whole weekend at the beach, with both families present. Chris organized the entire trip and they lucked out on the weather, since it's allowing them to make a barbecue and enjoy the sunshine.

"Papa, look!" Daisy yells out to Chris, who is safely under a parasol, still all too aware of the potential results of too much sunshine on his skin.

She points to a spot not too far away from where they are all settled and Chris can't hold back the chuckles when he notices Darren's curly head sticking out from the sand. Chuck is crouching down by Daisy, his lips in a satisfied smirk.

"This is the least fidgety I've ever seen him," Cerina mumbles next to Chris in between chuckles.

Chris lifts himself off his towel and walksover to his daughter and brother-in-law to assess the damage.

"We'll see how you get out of this one, little bro," Chuck smirks at Darren when Chris gets close enough to hear him.

"You'll get sunstroke," Chris rolls his eyes, "Here, at least let him wear this," he throws a straw hat in Chuck's direction, "I'm off de-sanding the mini."

Darren protests weakly, but Chris knows that the sand layer isn't too thick and Darren will be able to free himself easily enough, despite Chuck's threats to leave him there until the next day.

"Don't expect me to allow you into bed unless you get rid of all that," Chris states when Darren digs himself out a short while later and walks back to everyone, his skin covered with a layer of sand.

"I was hoping you'd help me," Darren whispers into Chris' ear, "There are… not easily accessible places I got sand into."

Chris can feel his ears warm as his eyes dart over to their families to make sure none of them caught Darren's mildly inappropriate words.

"Hush you, get yourself clean," he responds quietly and laughs at Darren's answering pout.

"We're taking this one," Cerina and Karyn nod towards Daisy, "She can sleep on our side tonight."

Chris' face reddens when the realization hits that their mothers caught on to the exchange even if they didn't hear the exact words. He nods weakly and watches as their parents march Daisy off towards the house they'd rented for the weekend.

"It's been a long day," he mutters when he slides into bed next to Darren, who managed to get rid of all the sand he got covered in.

"Mhm, good one though," Darren wraps his arms around Chris and pulls him closer, "Sleepy."

"Of course you are," Chris smiles fondly and closes his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

They wake up to a squealing Daisy crawling onto their bed, "Wake up, Daddy, wake up, Papa!"

Chris grumbles a little and pulls her between them, kissing her messy hair, then looks over to the door where their Moms are standing with matching apologetic looks in their faces.

"Happy Daddy's day!" Daisy manages to say between giggles as Darren's tickling her in retaliation for the wakeup call.

"I made you cards!" she adds when she slips out of Darren's reach and hands them to Chris whom she's using as a shield from Darren's hands, "And we made breakfast."

"We?" Chris questions with another glance to Karyn and Cerina.

"I made fruit salad and cereal and I wasn't allowed to make pancakes because I'm not s'pposed to touch the oven," Daisy rattles off and snuggles into Chris' side for a moment, then tugs on his arm, "Come on, Papa!"

Chris laughs as he sees Darren bury his face into the pillow, grumbling about early mornings and vacations.

"Let's see if we'll leave anything for Daddy," Chris grabs Daisy on the way out of the room, "Since he's too lazy to get up for pancakes."

"I'm on my way," Darren manages to mumble, lifting himself off the bed grudgingly, "wouldn't miss out on Daddy's day pancakes for the world," he grins when he's finally upright.

"Love you, princess," Chris lets the girl wrap herself, "let's see what else we can get up to today," he smiles when she bounces in his arms excitedly and he heads out for the kitchen, following Darren who's managed to slip past them in pursuit of breakfast.


End file.
